The New Evil Queen
by Rae-Plus-You-Equals-Love
Summary: set in FTL but what happens if Emma isn't all that good and ends up being the new evil queen everyone hates and fears
1. Plot

What happens when a good princess turns bad, because she is sick of trying to live up to her parents exceptions and what happens when the white kingdom has a ball and the evil queen is invited, and Emma destroys the ball, everyone one is so confused as to why Emma has become so evil, when someone who was invited shown up uninvited the dark one... and explains what Emma has been up to, from the secret magic lessons to killing innocent people who are in her way or annoy her. should everyone fear that here is going to be a new evil queen or will Regina Snow and Charming be able to bring her back before she goes to dark and to deep


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own OUAT**

Emma was sick and tired of trying to be the good guy, she got sick of doing what her parents told her to do, what they didn't know was that Emma was sneaking out at night to go me Rumplestiltskin so her can give her magic lessons. No one noticed that she went missing during the night or the day, if they did no one questioned it. That was until one night Snow White and Price Charming were throwing a ball and invited everyone to came even the Ex-Evil Queen . Snow was helping Emma get ready and that's when she noticed that Emma has changed. Her once green forest eyes are now violet, her pale skin has purple bruises forming and cuts some deep others not so deep.

"Emma!, why are you covered in bruises and cuts" Snow asked with wide eyes

"It's nothing," Emma shrugged her mother off and turned around to look in the mirror her dress was white and strapless with a gold belt going around her waist. Emma scrunched up her nose in disgust

"Do I have to wear this" Emma whined I think it would look better like this Emma smiled waved her hand over her dress it become from a white and gold puffy dress to a black tight dress still strapless the top half was corset like, her cleavage showing, the dress went down and got tighter on the way. At the waist from the back to the front it was see through and then it carried on down to her ankles where there was black high heels to match the dress . Snow couldn't help but stare with her mouth wide open. Emma then waved her hand over her hair so it was put up in a beautiful but messy bun and a small tiara. She smiled and walked out of her room towards the ball room. She heard the guards booming voice telling the guests that she has arrived. Once the door opens she make her way inside everyone stop and stared with the eyes wide and mouth open. Then there was a wolf whistle to be heard in the crowed. Emma just rolled her eyes and made her way to her throne where her father was already sitting.

"What did you mother say about this?" Charming whispered with wide eyes.

"Nothing" Emma said and turned to the crowed

"As youse can see my mother is running late.. like always" Emma rolled her eyes and whispered the last part

"Youse can carry on what you are doing until she gets here, I mean that is if she ends up coming at all" Emma called out with a smug voice

"Watch it dearie, your evil is showing" a high called be heard from the crowed

"Rumplestiltskin, glad you could make it, do make yourself at home" Emma smirked

"Emma what is the dark one doing in our castle" Snow yelled from the doors

"I invited him" Emma shrugged and walked into the crowed

"Wait Rumple what did you mean her evil is showing?" Charming called out. Rumplestiltskin made his way through the crowed to stand in front of Charming and Snow who had just sit down

"Your daughter hasn't told you?" He giggled gleefully and turned to face Emma who had a smirk on her face and was talking to the former Evil Queen

"Don't you ever wonder where she goes to in the night and during the day have you wondered why her eyes aren't green but violet, are you at all worried about the bruises and cuts that appear on her skin?" Rumplestiltskin asked

"We are, and I damned that you explain dark one" Snow growled but before he could reply there was a screamed in the crowed everyone looked and saw Emma standing over none other than one of the street rats

"Do you know what happens to street rats when they get in my way" Emma snarled holding the young girls heart. The young girl shock her head in horror

"They die" she laughed and squeezed the heart until it was nothing but dust, everyone in the room was dead slight apart from the few gasps here and there

"Your daughter, is now evil, she has dark and light magic I have been teaching her both but she choose dark over light." Rumple giggled and then puffed to stand next to Emma

"And she is a cold heart killer" Rumple smiled at Emma and then the dead girl

"I think we may have a new Evil Queen on our hands" Rumple giggled has he disappeared with Emma following behind him leaving an evil laugh echo through the hall

**A/N: I Know it is short! But It had to be argh it was so much fun righting this! More evil Emma coming soon! Don't forget to review :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own OUAT sadly! But here is chapter 2 sorry I haven't uploaded earlier haven't had the time. But here it is **

"_I think we may have a new Evil Queen on our hands" Rumple giggled has he disappeared with Emma following behind him leaving an evil laugh echo through the hall._

Everyone was dead silent and then whispered could be heard

"This has nothing to do with me so don't even think about blaming this on me it was all that imp's idea" Regina said walking towards the Charming's

"Is that how easy it was for you to turn evil?" Snow asked

"It was" Regina nodded sadly

"We changed Regina do you think we can change Emma back you don't think it will be to late do you?" Snow asked

"I don't know Snow I don't know" Charming said sadly

"Did you want me to talk to her?" Regina asked

"If you don't mind" Snow sighed and then Regina puffed away in her purple smoke

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Emma" Regina called out,

"Well, well, well, who do we have here the ex-Evil Queen" Emma sneered and circled around Regina

"Emma, why are you doing this?" Regina asked confused

"Why did you do it Regina" Emma asked

"To get revenge on your mother" Regina shrugged

"Maybe I want the same" Emma huffed

"I'm tired of trying to be the goody-to-shoes that they want me to be, I'm over being good, being good is boring, so I choose to be evil, I must say it is fun" Emma giggled and threw a fire ball at Regina who managed to doge just in time.

"I even think about it Emma" Regina warned

"Or what.." Emma teased

"You have stopped being evil remember" Emma smirked

"Doesn't mean I can't defend myself Princess" Regina huffed

"I wouldn't dearie she is a lot more powerful then you were" Rumple said walking up behind Emma and putting his hand on her shoulder and she just shock it off.

"Emma, you don't have to be evil" Regina calmly said

"Say's you, you lived off being evil if I remember don't you remember all the innocent people you killed simply because they got in your way or didn't tell you where my mother was" Emma smirked

"Yes I remember dear" Regina eyed the blonde

"But what is the point of being evil everyone hates you , you are all alone, everyone wants you dead" Regina shrugged walking closer to the blonde

"I don't care if I end up alone its better than being with someone I don't love or get forced to marry a male, my parents don't know that I'm a lesbian" Emma shrugged and walked towards the brunette

"Regina why not stay here with me and live in this castle with me, you can do whatever you want here," Emma whispered only inches away from Regina's lips

"And why would I do that" Regina whispered terrified but curious as what the blonde would do

"Well you will have to do what I say of course I am the New Evil Queen," Emma laughed

"Your only a princess until you marry someone" Regina put in

"Oh well that can be arranged and then I can just kill him, just like you did" Emma laughed

"Can I look at you heart?" Regina asked

"Now, why on earth would I give you my heart," Emma glared

"I just want to look to see how black it is" Regina frowned. Emma smirked and then shoved her hand in her chest and ripped out her heart with a small gasp and pulled out the pure black heart with a gold glow

"Emma, why did you let yourself get this bad, you aren't going to be able to go back" Regina whispered while the blonde put her heart back into her own chest

"That the point Regina, I don't want to go back, I don't want to be good anymore" Emma sneered and turned around to walk out of the door

"The choice is yours Regina, you can either stay and listen to me and do what I say or you can leave and be under my parents commend and never come back" Emma said looking over her shoulder

"I'll…"

**A/N: Mwhahahahahahhaah cliff hanger! What do you think she will do? Will she stay and listen to Emma or will she leave and if so will Emma go after her or will Emma let her go**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own OUAT and here is chapter 3 everyone I hope you enjoy warning this might get a bit sexual**

"_I'll…"_

"Yes?" Emma asked attention fully on Regina

"I'll" Regina repeated

"Spit it out already will you I have things to do" Emma snapped. Regina froze

"I don't know, I want to stay but I don't" Regina whispered

"I won't be hurt If you choose not to stay, but at least stay for one night, that can't hurt right and if you want to leave in the morning you can I won't stop you" Emma shrugged and continued out the door

"Okay" Regina blurted

"Huh?" Emma asked

"Yes I'll stay for the night" Regina said locking eyes with the blonde

"Good, follow me, your room will be next to mine" Emma smiled and walked down the hall towards their rooms, Regina had to run to keep up with her.

"What did you're parents do to you to make you this bad" Regina whispered

"Well for starters they kept me locked up in the stupid castle for 17 years but the day after my 18th birthday I had enough, I would always sneak out and go where ever one day I ran into Rumplestiltskin and he could feel that had magic and so he said he could teach me, so every day and night I would sneak out and go meet him so he can teach me magic it's been going on for the past 3 years, he had me kill people and animals, I have no rejects with what I've done, I was so angry at my parents that they thought they can keep me locked up until they force me to marry someone and I had enough, I had so many people trying to say they are going to tell my parents of my where about and what I was up to I had no choice but to kill them" Emma shrugged and then stopped in front of a pair of door's

"This is your room, you may wonder around and have a look at the castle but I don't want you leaving the castle without me knowing, If you need my I'm just up the hall" Emma said rolling her eyes and pointed to were two guards were standing in front of a door.

"Dinner will be ready at 7:00 I will send a guard to get you" Emma tossed and walked towards her room. Once she got inside she clasped on the chair that was a metre in front of her.

"Everything alright dearie?" Emma heard

"Yes imp, everything is fine, she is staying for the night" Emma shrugged and stood up

"I love the castle" Emma smiled

"You're welcome" Rumple smiled

"Oh I wasn't thanking you" Emma glared

"I know dearie" Rumple glared back

"Are we able, to practice for a little while?" Emma asked

"Sure" Rumple replied

**6:55pm **

"Okay enough" Emma said breathless she wore a sports Bra a pair of exercise shorts and no shoes

"Tried Dearie?" Rumple giggled

"No it's just dinner is ready" Emma barked and walked out of the room, not bothering to get changed

"Dear you know you are covered in sweat" Rumple called out

"Oh I know" Emma smirked. As Emma walked passed Regina's room she knocked on the door

"Come in" Regina called out and Emma opened the door

"Oh Emma I thought you were going to send someone" Regina looked up confused and when she saw what Emma looked like her mouth was open and eyes wide

"Like what you see" Emma smirked

"Um, Uh, Um" Regina blabbered

"Haha I just finished a magic lesson with Rumpl Emma laughed

"You ready for dinner" Emma asked

"Uh yeah sure" Regina said following Emma the eating hall they ate quietly

"So um" Regina started

"Yes dear?" Emma asked eyes going dark she could smell the arousal coming from Regina.

"What time is lights out?" Regina asked

"Whenever you want" Emma shrugged and stood up

"Okay" Regina stuttered

"You don't have to be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you" Emma frowned

"No I'm not afraid of you it's just you look uhh" Regina mumbled blushing

"Oh your nervous, right" Emma laughed. Regina just cleared her throat and took another mouthful of wine

"We'll I'm finished for the night" Emma smiled and stood up

"Might work out a bit I think" Emma smirked when she heard Regina breath hitch

"You can watch if you want" Emma smirked

"Uh" Regina choked

"I'm joking" Emma laughed

"Can I?" Regina asked

"Sure if you want to" Emma smiled and walked past Regina who jumped up and ran after Emma who walked into her own home gym

"Wow" Regina breathed. Emma couldn't help but chuckle. Emma went straight to the weight lifting

"I might need your help are you able to stand above me and keep an eye on this" Emma asked laying down

"Uh sure" Regina stuttered and made her way behind Emma. Emma eyes darkened even more when she had a proper smell of Regina arousal

**5 minutes later **

"Fuck this" Regina growled and she straddled Emma's waist Emma smirked and put the placed the weight back up. Regina lent down and gave Emma a rough kiss moaning into it. Regina made her way down licking and sucking the sweat from Emma's neck, when she got to the pulse point she sucked and bit hard wanting to leave a mark for everyone who would walk past her. Emma thrust her hips forwards wanting more, she tore of Regina's clothes, and under clothing and made her clothes disappear

"I want you to fuck me fast and hard" Emma growled Regina just moaned and grinded her hips into Emma's, Emma just bucked her hips Regina then slammed two fingers into Emma's core hard Emma let out a groan and bucked her hips. Regina picked up her past and went faster and harder Emma grabbed Regina's back Emma knew she was close, Regina curled her fingers and slammed into Emma one more time and Emma screamed out Regina's name and clawed Regina's back, Once Emma recovered she carefully flipped them over so Regina was on the bottom and kneeled on the ground, by the looks of it she knew it wouldn't take Regina long to reach her orgasm Emma ran her tongue along Regina's clit and Regina shivered Emma didn't take another second she sucked Regina's clit and slammed two fingers into her Regina let out a scream, it took Emma three more thrusts and a curl of the fingers still sucking her clit and then that did it, Regina shock and cummed hard on Emma's hand and let out a scream. Emma chuckled, and then transferred them both to her bed and they both fell into a piece sleep holding each other


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own OUAT. Okay soooooooo I have a big plan ahead for this story! So keep up and I hope you like it, I'm so excited! Okay so this chapter is going to be short yes butttttt you will love me for it! xD**

Emma chuckled, and then transferred them both to her bed and they both fell into a piece sleep holding each other.

Regina woke up slowly as she realised she felt a warm body pressed to hers, she looked around and saw the blonde still asleep, Regina slipped out of bed, magically put her clothes on and left, but before she did she wrote a note

_Emma _

_I can't stay I have to leave, so good-bye, I didn't want to wake you so I didn't but I wrote this note, I'm never coming back _

_Regina _

Emma woke 5 minutes after Regina ran from the castle she got up and read the note she lit it on fire in fury.

"Rumplestiltskin" Emma sneered into the room once she put her robe on,

"Yes Your Majesty" Rumple giggled already knowing what she wanted

"I need that curse and I need it now" Emma growled stalking towards the man

"But dear I don't have it" Rumple Giggled

"Where Is it" She yelled slamming Rumple into the wall by his throat

"Oh do calm down dear" Rumple said enjoying the anger the blonde had

"Rumplestiltskin, if you do not give me that curse" Emma threated

"You will do what," Rumple mocked the blonde, she suffocated him and then through him across the room into the window, glass flew every were, she stormed into her closest pulled on her leather pants and her black and purple corset shirt and stormed out of her room

"Guards I need my carriage now!, We are going to visit Maleficent" Emma yelled her eyes violet with anger in no time at all Emma was on her way to visit Maleficent, she barged in once she got to the castle

"Maleficent" Emma screamed into the castle

"Yes Dear what Is it" she asked calming walking towards the fuming Emma

"Where is it, I know Rumple gave it to you, were is the curse" Emma growled a fire-ball ready in hand

"Dear that is no way to get something" Maleficent smiled

"I don't care just give it to me" She screamed

"And what do I get in return" Maleficent smirked

"You can stay here" Emma sneered

"hmm I don't know" Maleficent said walking towards the blonde who eyed her

"So god help me Maleficent if you don't give it me now I'll" Emma threaten

"You'll what" Maleficent smirked as she stood in front of the blonde and that's what it took, Emma chained Maleficent up and stole the curse and made her way to the tallest rock summoning all the dark and Evil creatures. All she needed was the heart of someone she loved. That was a tough one she didn't love anyone. How on earth was she meant to finish this curse is she didn't have a heart of someone she truly loved, and then she thought maybe she could use her favourite maid that she loved like a sister she won't go astray, so while Emma's parents were asleep in their castle Emma puffed in grabbed her heart and puffed herself out and went to the rock,

"I need a hair from everyone," Emma growled as she walked around the circle collecting a piece of hair from everyone, in the ingredients went, in went the hair last but not least in went the heart, green smoke came from the fire and claimed the entre land. When Emma opened her eyes she was in a bed, and it wasn't her castle it was a mansion she put on a robe and walked to the window.

"It worked" she smirked as she put on a tight short black dress and walked out of her mansion to walk the streets of her new town in Maine

"Madam Mayor" She heard a female voice call for her *Regina* Emma thought and turned around and there stood the brunette

"Can I help you Sheriff Mills" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow

**A/N: OMG WHAT DO YOU THINK! A TOTAL SWITCH OF POSITIONS EMMA NOW THE MAYOR AND REGINA IS THE SHERIFF! Please review and tell me what ya think!? **


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own OUAT! And I know this is very OFC I have tried to make Emma a lot like Regina is and I tried to make Regina a mix of Emma and Snow, but yeah I know its OFC so please don't go hatin' on me :) enjoy reading! **

"_Can I help you Sheriff Mills" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow _

"Uh, yeah Mayor Swan, I was just wondering?" Regina stuttered

"Wondering what Sheriff" Emma barked

"Oh uh never mind" Regina blushed and quickly walked away

"Madam Mayor" Emma heard a female voice call *Great, just who I need to run into* Emma thought and rolled her eyes

"Umm, Hello Mary Margaret, can I help you?" Emma asked as politely as possible

"Um yes, David was going to come see you later but Regina was meant to see you to" Snow babbled on,

"What do you want" Emma growled

"Oh right, can David be deputy?" Snow asked

"I will talk to Regina and David later" Emma growled waved her hand and continued down the street of Storybrooke.

"Well, well, well, look who it is" Emma heard a male voice behind her

"Rumple- I mean Mr Gold, how delightful to see you here" Emma huffed

"Well dearie it was my" Rumple was in the middle of saying

"Yeah, yeah I know, don't need to remind me" Emma growled and stalked of

"Oh, by the way, magic doesn't work here" She growled before she walked into Granny's

"That was the plan Dearie?" Mr Gold laughed

"Madam Mayor" Ruby smiled

"Hello Miss Lucas" Emma smiled a tight smiled and gave a slight nod

"Just the usual, hot chocolate with cinnamon and whipped cream with a bear claw?" Ruby smiled

"Yes thanks dear" Emma smiled and then walked over to one of the booths. Regina spotted their mayor and walked over to her

"Madam Mayor, am I able to talk to you, if you're not to busy?" Regina asked bitting her lip

"You may sit if you want dear" Emma smiled a small smile

"Thanks" Regina smiled and slid into the booth,

"Here you go ladies," Ruby smile giving the two women there food and drinks.

"Miss Swan, I know its not my busy, but how is it you eat so unhealthy yet you have the hottest body here?" Regina said bluntly and then blushed

"I mean" Regina stuttered

"It's all right dear, I know what you mean" Emma smirked,

"I run and exercise in the morning and I run at night," Emma said the smirk still on her face, Ruby just chuckled and walked back to the counter. Regina sat there and cleared her throat still clearly embarrassed,

"You don't have to be embarrassed Miss Mills, I won't bite, hard" Emma whispered seductively and then ended with a smirk. Regina stared at Emma with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open.

"Regina, is everything okay" Said a very annoying voice Emma let out a slight growl *You would think that once I curse them my own mother and father would leave me alone, I guess not* Emma thought in a huff. Regina closed her mouth and cleared her throat.

"Yes everything is fine, _nervous chuckle, _so what brings you here?" Regina asked Mary Margaret bitting her lip.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Don't youse to hate each other why are you all of a sudden sitting together and chatting like good friends" Snow asked with a slight frown.

"No I don't hate Regina, I never have it's just fun to stir her up" Emma smirked at Regina who narrowed her eyes at the blonde

"It's" Emma started

"I would be carful dearie" Rumples voice was soon heard to

"Really, why is it so hard for me to have a hot chocolate and a bear claw with-out having everyone want to come talk to me" Emma huffed

"I should of just stayed in my office" Emma growled and started to get up

"WAIT!" Regina yelled a bit too loudly,

"Umm opps I mean wait" Regina said biting her lip, Emma just rolled her eyes and sat down

"Yes Miss Mills, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about" Emma asked trying her best to stay calm,

"I was wondering if I could hire a deputy?" Regina asked

"And who do you have in mind?" Emma asked of course already knowing the answer,

"Umm well at first I was questioning myself about this and I don't know but David?" Regina asked but her face was full of confusion.

"Let me guess, it was you who nagged Regina for her to ask me if your 'husband' can be deputy" Emma asked glaring at her mother

"I did no such thing" Snow huffed

"Now, Now dear, don't lie to the mayor you know what happens when people like to her" David said putting his hand on his wife's shoulder, Emma just scoffed in disgusted while Rumple was standing there with an amused smile on his face.

"I was talking to Mary Margaret about a month and a half ago telling her about how we should get a deputy so all this struggle isn't on Regina and we all don't have to depend on her, I mean I don't mind it at all I have nothing wrong with it, it's just in case something big happens that is a two person job she might need back-up and then Mary Margaret suggested I do it, I wasn't sure at first but then she talked to Regina, and at first Regina refused, and we all know why" David chuckled

"But every day M&M kept asking her and I think Regina just gave up and said yes" David shrugged his shoulders.

"Is this what you want or what she want" Emma said looking at Regina and growling the last to words

"okay, look here Madam Mayor, I am sick and tired of you treating me like some dog, from what I remember I have done nothing to you, so i don't know why you hate me so much" Snow huffed and that's all it took for Emma,

"Yes your right I do hate you, and you know why because you ruined my life, you might not remember it now but soon you might, you needed a good wake up to SN—I mean Mary Margaret, You're head is way too far up your ass, you think you are better than everyone else here, well newsflash, you're not you are nothing but a naïve school teacher, so why don't you shut that mouth of yours before I ruin your life like you ruined mine" Emma growled into the brunettes face and pushed past them, she walked up to the counter paid for her things and walked out well more like stalked out. Snow White stood there shocked everyone else in Granny's was staring with wide eyes and their mouth hanging open, all surprised that Mary Margaret had ruined their mayor life and that is why she is the way she is. Since everyone was in shock no one noticed Mr Gold leave Granny's

"You should be more careful dearie," Rumple said as he walked into the mayor office

"Why should I, she is so argh, she is still ruining my life here! And I cast this spell so I could get away from her, but every-where I go she goes" Emma growled pacing around her office, that's when they both heard a soft knock at the door, Emma sighed and clasped into her chair and rubbed her temples.

"Come in" She called

"Miss Mills, what are you doing here" Emma perked up at the sight of the brunette and what she didn't realise is that she had a smile on her face,

"Be careful dearie don't like you feelings get in the way other -wise you can say good bye to this curse" Mr gold whispered into the blonde's ear and left the room, Emma looked at him confused *My feelings?* Emma thought before she shook her head,

"Sorry about that Regina, What can I do for you" Emma beamed

"Holy has she always been this attractive, wait yeah she has" Emma said but she thought she thought it but she didn't realise she said it out loud, as she checked out the sheriff. Regina just stood their blushing. Once Emma eye's returned to the brunette's and saw her blushing did she realise that she said that out loud.

"Uh" Emma said blushing

"I say we are even?" Regina giggled nervously

"Haha, yes defiantly even" Emma laughed as the brunette said on the chair opposite her, Emma jumped her right away,

"Did you want a Drink Sheriff" Emma purred, Regina gulped and nodded her head yes. Emma just smirked as she made the two drinks.

"So what is that brought you to my office" Emma smiled and took a sip of the apple sider and sighed in happiness.

"a few things, 1) I wanted to check up on you to see if you were alright, you seemed really angry and upset, I don't like seeing you upset *Where is all this coming from* Regina thought she just shook her head and carried on 2) is it true that Mary Margaret ruined your life 3) you didn't really answer my question about David being deputy 4) I Missed you" Regina said all at once. Emma couldn't help but blush and bit her lip. She cleared her throat

"To answer all your questions your first, I am fine, well as good as I can be and that's sweet thank you, as much as I love stirring you up I have to admit I hate it when you look upset and it's my fault I feel so guilty after, so I am sorry if I have ever hurt you or brought you any pain"

"Your second yes it is to that she did ruin my life, I will explain it to you one day maybe" Emma smiled

"To your third question, Yes you may hire a deputy and if you want David you can hire him but only hire him if YOU feel comfortable hiring him, do remember you will be working with him and all that so I the end it is up to YOU who becomes you deputy don't make anyone else choose for you, I want what's best for you" Emma smiled, *WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM SWAN* Emma yelled at herself

"And for your last, I missed you too" Emma whispered. Regina couldn't help but smile, this was the moment she thought.

"Madam Mayor, am I able to tell you something I know it might sound weird and silly and if you never want to talk to me again I totally understand but I need to get this off my chest, I have had this feelings from what I can remember" Regina said locking her eyes with the blondes. Emma knew what was coming (Hopefully) her stomach doing flips like she has a hole Zoo in there.

"I.." Regina stuttered

"Take your time Dear I have all the time in the world when it comes to you" Emma smiled *REALLY THAT'S THE BEST YOU CAN COME UP WITH,* Emma thought to herself

"I love you," Regina smiled

"And I love you" Emma replied with-out even thinking or with-out even blinking. Both women had the biggest smiles on their faces, Regina got up and made her way around the desk, she straddled the blonde and leant in.. they were inches apart when a knock came out the door

"Dearie it's Me Mr Gold, I have something important to discuss with you" Rumples voice called out

"Can it wait" Emma called back, as she leant in a bit closer to the brunette,

"Emma" Regina whispered and then


	7. Chapter 6

**Hehe sorry it's been a while, and I am so very sorry but this will more than likely be the last chapter I do not own OUAT**

"_Emma" Regina whispered and then _

Their lips touch and a wave went through the whole town

"Emma" Regina gasped

"Hi" Emma whispered and bit her lip

"You cast this curse" Regina frowned

"For you my love," Emma whispered

"You cast a curse for me" Regina asked confused

"Yes, I fell in love with you as soon as I saw you, I didn't care that you were Evil, I love you, that's why I wanted you to stay and you didn't" Emma whispered, a tear falling down her face

"I love you to Emma, but you didn't have to cast this curse to tell me that, why didn't you say so" Regina whispered

"You left me" Emma cried

"I left because I was scared, not of you, but what was happing between us, that was the first time I felt something and it was stronger then what I felt with Robin and Daniel" Regina whispered and kissed Emma

"EMMA SWAN!" yelled a voice

"Uh oh" Emma said

"WHAT THE HELL, WHY ON EARTH DID YOU CAST THIS CURSE AND HOW HAVE I RUINED YOUR LIFE, HOW ON EARTH AM I THE REASON YOU BECAME EVIL!" Snow screamed barging into her office.

"Were do I start" Emma said

"You don't, you are in so much trouble missy!" Snow yelled

"Umm mum, you're not the boss of me and I would be carful if I were you I can end your life right here right now" Emma growled

"You wouldn't" Snow challenged Emma moved Regina off her lap and stalked towards her mother where she ripped out her heart.

"All I have to do is squeeze this and your life will be over" Emma said darkly her greenie bluey eyes turned black.

"Emma sweetheart calm down" Regina called out running towards her girlfriend?

"Don't do something you will regret Emma" Regina said putting her hand on Emma's arm

"Why shouldn't I" Emma sneered

"Careful dearie" Gold's voice was next to be heard. Emma let out an animal like snarl and lunged towards the man after giving Regina her mother's heart of course.

"Emma stop, please" Regina begged

"I would do what your girlfriend says dearie you don't want to lose her to" Rumple giggled

"Rumple stop" Regina warned

"Or what dearie your not evil anymore remember so I found someone new" Rumple laughed. Emma lunged at him but Regina puffed her Emma away and Regina followed suit they ended up at Emma's mansion

"Why did you do that" Emma growled noticing Regina still at Snow's heart Emma took the heart put it in a box and put it on her desk in her study room.

"I know what it's like Emma I have been down that road you don't have to be evil anymore" Regina said softly

"I enjoy having power" Emma said matter-of-factly

"Yes I know what that felt like to" Regina nodded

"And everyone hated me" Regina whispered

"I didn't" Emma said softly and walked towards Regina and pulled her into a kiss, Regina slammed Emma up against the wall. They pulled apart so that they could breathe Regina then kissed, nipped and sucked down Emma's jawline and neck. Regina didn't waste any-time plunging to fingers into Emma's wet core Emma screamed and threw her head back

"Fuck Regina" Emma breathed

"I know Emma, it feels good doesn't it" Regina whispered and bite down on Emma's pulse pointing making sure to suck hard enough to leave a mark

"You are mine now Emma Swan" Regina whispered

"of course but you are also mine" Emma growled and then climaxed. Emma then puffed herself and Regina to the room where they finished their activities.

They woke in the morning to Snow barging into the room

"What the hell Snow" Emma yelled

"I'm sorry" Snow whispered

"I'm sorry I wasn't a good enough mother, I am sorry that I made you this way, I am sorry please forgive me" Snow cried

"Urgh really you had to do this now" Emma complained Regina nugged her in the ribs

"Alright, Alright" Emma huffed

"I forgive you" Emma said

**A/N: sorry it's short! But this story has now come to an end I hope you enjoyed it thank-you for sticking by me through-out this story!**


End file.
